Shadows, Darkness, and Death
by The Soup
Summary: A life of pain and blood . . . Marth tiders on wiether to kill himself to escape the tragedy of life or to die and rest to the end of time. Final Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except this fic.  
  
There are 3 major lies about Marth: 1. He's faggot/gay He's overly sensitive He's weak.  
  
"Well Marth isn't standing for it. He has made the ultimate decision: Death over Life." Here you go. My second one-shot. Something I don't do normally.  
  
~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=  
  
Never Life was easy . . . never had it been the way it was supposed to be. My destiny? I lost that ages ago. Hardly, I never even had one. Life was never easy, never a bed of roses. Hell, I'd never want it to be that way. Never have, never will. People always need to find the safest way, far from danger. They seek light. But me? I seek darkness. I seek. . . Death.  
  
Everyone that's crossed my path has only seen a sensitive prince. A prince that's the center of rumors, a prince that is a foolish weakling who could never win a fight on his own, with the help of . . . him. What they say I am is not the truth. Nope. It's what they think I am, the way they want me to be. Why would I be the way others want me to be? I can never go the way of light and safety. No, I have to take risks . . . bury myself in the shadows. . . Away from all the souls who hate me as they boil with the Poison of Bitterness. I don't care. Let them hate me. Life for me was always cold and painful. As if it would make any difference now, I could turn back.  
  
But I want the darkness to swallow me and destroy my body, take my heart and drain my spirit. I want to be set free. Free from the people who condemn and forsake. I want . . . to die.  
  
There are lies that flow in the air. Lies that are threaded with a deadly ire and sick and twisted fantasies.  
  
"–Marth is --"  
  
"--Gay"  
  
"--A programmed faggot"  
  
"—A weakling"  
  
"—A Tiara-boy"  
  
"-- A sissy"  
  
"--Roy's lover"  
  
Those fools! Wait until they have emotionless blades stabbed into their backs to spew forth their vital fluids. Their screams will echo endlessly to the mountains, infinite to the plains and across shimmering oceans. The agony depicted on their visages will prove all the suffering I have endured. Every drop of blood – my blood -- that had flowed to the soil and been absorbed by the life forms that never see light. They have what I need. Darkness. Death breathing down their necks and icy shivers running up their spines. I can't give them Death, they won't kill my spirit – I'll kill it myself.  
  
There are many ways for me to die. But choosing one is the problem. I could slit my throat and bleed forever until I breathe my last breath; I could stab myself with a sharp and rusty dagger through my sad heart; I could shoot my self in the back of my mouth with one bullet and a sliver pistol-handgun in hand; jump off a cliff; swim to far out sea and drown or be eaten whole in one gulp by a preying Great White; Poison my own goblet of water and drink to my grim fate.  
  
I want shadows . . . shadows that will punish my foes and give them what they deserve.  
  
I don't know what to do, but I know what I want and how to get it. If I don't make the choice soon, my life will be miserable, more miserable then it already is.  
  
In my left palm I grasp on to a dim spark of happiness before Death.  
  
In my right palm I clench the plan on which I must commit suicide with.  
  
Life or Death?  
  
. . . . .  
  
I'll kill myself before I go back to the hateful ones, UNLESS. . .  
  
Unless things start to change with the swift wind of Spring. Unless I gain proper respect and equality. If none will give me the other things I desire, then I will fulfill my other desires . . .  
  
Shadows, Darkness, and Death. And my blood flowing to the dry, earthly ground.  
  
~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~=  
  
Well? Was it good? I was feeling bad. So this is the result. Please take time to review, thanks! ^_^ 


	2. The Finish of the pain

Disclaimer: I hate lawyers! Well, * in a deep breath* I . . .don't own melee but I wish I did because I love Marth and I would be rich and I would never have to say I don' t own blah-blah-blah-BLAH!" And if I don't say this I'll b eriped from limb to limb and my spleen cut open so they can drink my vital fluids! *panting *  
  
Zelda: Nice image. ~  
  
My bad. Okaaay, for all my readers who think this is a yaoi fiction -- I really dislike yaoi, and I would never even try to write one; The whole " him "(in the story) thing was explaining (or at least trying to) that Marth is strong enough to fight his own battles. He doesn't need help from Roy or Link: he's strong enough to kick everybody's' ass! And yes, it does matter on the skill of who's playing him in the game, but what I meant in this was sorta realistically, you know, to prove that Marth IS stronger than all others believe.  
  
Anyway, if anybody thinks this is romance, sorry to disappoint you, but no it isn't. (I'm really really sorry, tryn2319, but I will grant you a wish! Read you shall receive! ^_^)  
  
So, I guess with the second chapter, this is no longer a one-shot? Heh, most stories never are. :)  
  
Enjoy more angst for Marthy-kun! This part takes on between action and Marth's narrating so it might be somewhat confusing. Forgive any mistakes, plot holes (if any), misspellings, and confusing things said and done. After all of this, you will be ready to review, right? I'm not scarring you, RIGHT??! *Insane gleam in icy blue eyes *  
  
Zelda: People, I strongly advise you not to let this woman drink tea or coffee – because then we ALL must suffer her ideas.  
  
Hey at least they are good, RIGHT!?  
  
Zelda: No, they are an evil Hell-spawn in which we all become idiots within.  
  
Whatever . . . Anyway, read and review, my beautiful slaves if you wish for your shackles to be unlocked. Puwahahah!  
  
Chapter 2: Realization  
  
~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=  
  
Well standing here is getting me nowhere fast.  
  
Although these thoughts I possess are true, I can't keep dewelling upon blackened facts, as if they could make me change my mind. And in case you did not know it, I won't change it unless the others apologize and admit their wrong-doings. But even they must be too stubborn to accept that others are different, that others aren't as they appear and seem. I mean everyone has had a misunderstanding to the ultimate extremity, like this one, but my heart is too wounded to keep going, to hurt more, to continue on the endless, dusty trails of life and where it leads. I can't let them rule over my life. Nope, they will not. I will not let them.  
  
I give a final glance to the elaborate golden gates of the mansion with glassy eyes of no regret. I know what I'm doing so nothing in my mind tells me otherwise. I close my eyes and turn away to walk down the road, my road to destiny and Death. Only after I have wandered farther do I look back to see the mansion. If you are with me you can see its outline against the sunset horizon, if it were dusk, which it isn't. I know that tonight will be one of cold winds and dark skies.  
  
I'm right.  
  
Soon rain pours from the heavy clouds, flowing across my wounds, though they are not physical, only spiritual. It's a wound -- a kind of pain -- which you get from being almost always alone since birth. A pain that lasts forever and a pain that no one can heal. It's something that you wish you could throw to the wind and forget it, but it doesn't. It stays until you die. It stays until your soul is free from its fleshy prison. Now tonight is a night of thunder and lightning, a night of piercing wind and darkness.  
  
I'm alone. Sure I always am and always have been, but now is different. This loneliness is deeper for it is a sharp blade cutting into my numb flesh.  
  
But it still is never physical.  
  
I wish it were physical because emotional pain is the pain that haunts your dreams and slumber for eats your heart away, as if it were a parasite that found sick, pleasure in the pain that I suffer day and night, night and day, as simple minutes bleed into hours.  
  
Why am I leaving the old fashioned way? I think that those people do not deserve to see a fantastic finale to anything valuable . . .  
  
Leaving like this . . . why hadn't I done so many years before? It makes me remember why I had came to fight in the land of abomination.  
  
Since I came to this land, I had always been alone. Truth . . . let it be told! I was only fighting so that I could rid myself of all pain, to experience something else. Yes, I wanted victory and yes I wanted revenge for my anguish. But even though there was nothing really worth fighting for, I did it to release my anger, my aggression, my sorrow, and my pain. I was going to live a life full of misery forever . . . until I set it unconfined from the World of Haters. Yes, I still craved for darkness, so much in fact, I ached for it so I could run away from the land and worlds, so I could float in float in-between the heavens and hells, in space with the angels and stars. I wish I were so submerged in a devil-may-care realm that life would be nothing to be concerned for. Well, this is all in my mind, not what is the present, not now.  
  
I come to the high way, wind rippling in slashes across my arms as it benumbs my skin cells, about three layers straight through. If I can, I'm going to let myself die encased in pure ice, freeze to my doom basically. I make no effort at all to cover the bare skin of my forearms. Nope. Mother of Mercy, let me freeze!  
  
I've been walking for three hours now. So far, I've seen only a blank road, streetlights, and I've only heard distant thunder and whistling wind. What's going to happen to me? I don't know. Maybe I'll be lost to wild beasts or freeze like I said before. Hopefully, Death will be my friend tonight, and give me my eternal rest. Oh god that would be worth anything. To be asleep so deeply that none can awaken me is defiantly what I want. Or is it?  
  
My wind chapped lips curve into a smile. Thinking about my goal excites me, warms me...  
  
Damn. There goes my idea to freeze to death.  
  
I stop for moment.  
  
I hear footsteps coming from behind. My smile melts away and I turn around. Who dares stop me on my quest for eternal slumber?!  
  
"Why are you following me...?" I ask, my voice harsh as the raindrops stinging on my face... I glare at the humanoid shrouded in darkness. My eyes sight flickers of pure-struck gold, flowing in the wind, like thin, elegant ribbons or twine.  
  
The figure pauses in mid-step upon hearing my words. "Because I care for you. You are my friend." A female voice replies calmly, softly.  
  
"Why so you care about me," I close my eyes in disbelief. "Zelda?"  
  
" You're different from the others...."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why I'm leaving!" I blurt out.  
  
"No not like that, Marth." She steps out of the shadows and into a streetlight. I can see that she's soaked to the bone, her face displaying true worry. Her blue eyes are gleamed by tears and raindrops. Her vanilla skin is dripping with icy rain, for I see slight hints of chillbumps. Her hair is still golden, but flowing gracefully, making this view photogenic. She appears glowing with an angelic aura. My god, she IS an angel... " You're sensitive and loving and kind... If you had a lover, you'd give your life for her. You'd give your life for your true friend. I can see it in your sweet eyes."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I've never had a lover and I never had a true friend!" I shout in emotional rage. My eyes have a fire that will not by smothered by tears, not by rain, and not by love –  
  
"You do now."  
  
-- Or will it? Maybe my heart is healing... for the very first time in life.  
  
"How did you find me?" I inquire. "Why did you come all the way out here, which is what, three hours and fifteen minutes away from the mansion?!"  
  
"Roy told me. He said he was too ashamed of what he did to you at the Christmas party... He said he was sorry, but he couldn't face you now. Now because it's the first night of summer." She explains, her voice is delicate as velvet and almost as beautiful as a harp's melody. My god. I guess I'm lucky to have a friend like her.  
  
She comes closer to me and takes my hands in hers. "Marth, come back. Don't throw yourself away like this... I need you, my friend. Please..." She sounds as if she is about to weep. "Come home... with me."  
  
Dammit. Now I can't get killed as I had planned.  
  
Zelda wants me to come home.  
  
"But before I decide." Now my voice sounds contaminated by emotion... " What does everybody else think of me... other than you and Roy?"  
  
" Link thinks of you as a valuable friend; Peach loves to cook for you and loves how you listen to what she has to say; Gannondorf enjoys your company when you and the guys go out; and pretty much anyone else says you're cool..." She answers, her face being lifted of gloom. "Also, you aren't selfish when it comes to parents and children." She smiled. "You help mothers with shepherding their children in the village. You even once ran out in from of a rampaging horse to push a little girl out of the way! You have a heart, unlike certain men who wish to prove they are masculine." She let go of my hands. "You better come back. The children of the village think of you as a hero; both the girls and the boys."  
  
"Geez... WHY now people? Why now when I decide to embrace the Mistress of Death?" I'm beginning to understand... "Zelda... If the people really do care about me, why haven't they've shown it?" Now I'm beginning to also feel pity and guilt.  
  
"They do. It's just... they have other things."  
  
"I see...."  
  
I'm feeling stupid for what I thought before... wishing ill wishes onto those who were really my friends.  
  
"Zelda... Can you do something for me before I decide to come back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you listen to what I have to say right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" I've been lonely for the longest time, actually, ever since I can remember." – I look up to the heavens, seeking rain to wash away my own tears and to hid them – "I thought, for every good deed I did for other people that..." I stifle a sob and almost fail. "They took me for granted... But I understand now. I was a fool to believe anything else." I say in a voice that reflects all of the hurt that I've experienced.  
  
"So what do you plan to do?"  
  
I gaze into Zelda's swimming blue eyes. I smile, warmheartedly, for the first time, in long time... To long, it seems. With my burdens uplifted I say:  
  
"I'm coming home."  
  
~The End~  
  
[i]There's so much in life that people don't see. There are others who want to die. And there are those who want to be free. From everything that people do, from the words that they say. The actions follow us forever. Through night and day. This is the story of a fallen angel, hated by others, he thought. Knowing that one day, when destiny would come, he'd find the ending he sought. Unexpectedly, came the love of a friend. His despair ceased. And his pain met its end. [i]  
  
~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=~~=  
  
That's the end. It's a happy one right? Marth comes home. There's no Grim Reaper and no blood shed. He comes home. He's now light at heart and safe in body.  
  
Um, I'm really sorry I wrote the dialogue stupidly. That's what the late night does to me.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews and all your comments. Thank you for reading. I really am grateful to even have readers and reviewers.  
  
I am blessed. :) 


End file.
